


Yes, I Usually Come Here To Drop Papers

by JDat711 (orphan_account)



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: M/M, bea bottom? whos that, if i write more of this bea nigel and portia will make apperances, just kidding shes my wife, just read other sr fics, short fic, theres some cussing, this one isnt good, will isnt famous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12778647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JDat711
Summary: [Unfinished] A very poorly written Nick/Will because there isn't enough. Nick drops his writings at a coffee shop and Shakespeare helps him. They very quickly develop crushes. This is VERY ooc whoops lol, I have so many different AUs in this. Haha what's a consistent writing style. This is my first work, please don't be nice.





	Yes, I Usually Come Here To Drop Papers

Nick Bottom strolled into his local coffee shop in the early morning, planning on ordering his usual cheap coffee and sitting quietly with his papers. The ordering went perfectly as planned, however, in sitting down, he must be the worst at it because...

“Fuck me,” Nick muttered to himself as he bent down to grab all the pages of an arguably very bad writing he’d been working on that had just fallen out of his cheap satchel type bag. He paused halfway between practically on the floor and being comfortably sat in his usual chair. A brown-haired stranger was on the floor, picking up the papers Nick had dropped.

“Oh, no, you really don’t have to do that for me-” Nick started, but was interrupted.

“Really, it’s absolutely no problem,” the stranger said, looking away from the papers and up at the other, smiling wide. Nick felt hot and uncomfortable, like he was under an interrogation light, despite the presence of any real heat in the room. “I’m Will by the way.” He held out his hand as a greeting.

Nick violently pushed himself back into reality, before it got embarrassing, as he found himself zoning out. Nick acknowledged the stranger- Will’s- hand and grabbed it softly to shake it. “Thanks for the help, Will. My name is Nick.” 

“So, Nick, do you usually come here to drop your papers?” Will joked with a sly grin. 

“No,” he responded in the same joking manner. “But I do usually come here, why don’t I ever see you?” Nick realized as he said it that it kind of sounded like the classic ‘you come here often?’ pick-up line. Will quietly laughed into his hand at the question because it did sound like a pick-up line. Nick blushed and diverted his eyes away from his cute face, wishing he could also casually tune out the others beautiful laugh. 

Will finally responded with a casual, “Probably not as much as you but every few nights I come in here to get some caffeine in my system when I get a good idea that I’m too tired to write down right then.” He ran his fingers through his soft looking brown hair, if only he would let Nick touch his hair.

“Ah, see, that’s why, I come to write in the morning so we only ever just pass each other,” Nick said lightly.

“I suppose. Maybe the universe is against us holding an actual conversation.”

“I mean, we’re here now, talking and… I’m not the universe so,” Nick continued the conversation and his attempt could be described by any antonym of good. No matter how bad he was at conversing, this Will guy still must have found him interesting. “Would you wanna meet up here around 4 pm. Tomorrow?” 

Will stopped everything, he looked at Nick as if he thought he was joking. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, Nick thought it was adorable.

“I- uh, what?” Will started to laugh nervously before running his fingers through his hair and exhaling a large breath. “Are you asking me on a date?”

Nick nodded with a hopeful and slightly confident, yet not smug, smile.

“Well- um, sure. Let’s… go on a date.” He sounded more sure of it by the end of his response. Nick totally hit a home run.


End file.
